


Give Me Your Best Shot

by Amberleigh



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Derek Feels, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Musician Stiles, Oneshot, POV Derek Hale, Panic, Panic Attack, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Triggers, Wolf Derek, it involves a puppy, sterek, well at least some of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberleigh/pseuds/Amberleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy/not so fluffy Sterek oneshots. I plan on adding more as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog Days

"No"

"But Der look at his little face." Stiles holds the wiggling puppy even closer to Derek’s face causing him to once again scrunch up his nose in an incredibly adorable manner. 

"For the hundredth time, I’m allergic. No way that fur ball is coming into our house."  

"You’re not really allergic, it’s just your werewolf urges telling you not to let another canine encroach on your territory." Stiles smirks up at him smugly and continues to whisper into the puppy’s ear.

"Yeah, because I’m really going to be intimidated by that little thing." As if to prove his point Derek gives a half hearted growl and the puppy whimpers, hiding deeper in Stiles arms. 

Derek takes a moment to just look at him. With his freckled face and hair all messy from the impromptu make out session that had occurred before coming in, Stiles was his normal endearing self. And all his. As idiotic as he knew it was, he hated the thought of having to share him, his attention. Even to a small harmless puppy that Stiles clearly already cared for. As if Stiles could hear what he was thinking he took a step closer, lovingly nudging Derek’s shoulder with his head.

"It’s not going to change anything. Sure we will have to feed him, take him out, close the door when we have sexy time. But other than that everything will be completely normal." He reached up and gave Derek a small kiss then brought the puppy in front of his face.

"Please take me home dad" Stiles used a overly high voice and peeked around the dog to give him an adorable smile. Derek had to admit, the dog was cute. And it’s not like  _he_  would be the one taking care of it. Before he realized it he was nodding to Stiles, and he watched in amusement as he nearly ran to the checkout counter.

By the time they left the puppy was decked out in a bright red color with an obnoxious bow on it. They now owned 4 doggy outfits that Derek was convinced were considered animal cruelty. And Stiles had a big smile and bright eyes. Derek sighed and hooked an arm around his boyfriend. Life could be worse.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps Stiles get through a especially difficult panic attack.

It was happening again. Stiles could feel it dragging down his body, enveloping him in pure panic. His breathing was getting harder to control. He scrunched his eyes shut and tried to concentrate, he know how to stop this, he could do it. But no matter how hard he tried the panic kept washing over him, so strong that he felt his knees give out and he slowly drifted to the floor.

There was no going back now, his surroundings were hazy and seemed far away. A familiar white noise filled his ears and he felt his heart trying to pound out of his chest. He distantly felt the wet slide of his tears as they ran down his face. His thoughts were no longer coherent just a stream of mangled up words and feelings.

“ _Stopstopbreathehavetobreathehurtshurts.”_

Without realizing it he started to mumble under his breath. Then Scott was right in front of him, his face clearly concerned and was saying something but Stiles couldn’t hear him over the rushing in his ears. He tried to tell him that all he needed was to calm his breathing down. But it came out as a deep tortured moan that only made Scott looked more distressed.

Suddenly Stiles felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, he was too weak to fight it and leaned back, glad that there was someone there to support him. He felt the rasp of a bead on his cheek, and smelled a deep woodsy scent that was familiar to him but he couldn’t place.

"Breath Stiles, breath with me. Match your breathing to mine."

Finally, this was what he needed the calm instructions that would get him through this. Stiles listened to the breathing behind him, felt every inhale as his back was touched with the strong chest behind him, every exhale leaving him lost without the touch.

After what seemed like hours but was probably more like minutes Stiles was breathing somewhat normally. He closed his eyes too weak to keep them open as shudders ran through his body from the aftermath of the ordeal. When he finally got the strength to open his eyes all he saw was green, Deep green that he realized was eyes, Derek’s eyes, that were looking down at him with concern. To worn out to think Stiles simply got closer to him, felt the arms around him tighten and bring him deeper into the embrace.

Derek had known. Had known exactly what to say and what to do. As he drifted off into sleep Stiles realized that Derek always knew. He understood him on a level that not many people did. And that filled Stiles with a sense of peace that rivaled the panic he had felt earlier, something he had thought impossible.


	3. You Do This To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I was given: Stiles can't figure out for the life of him why Derek keeps showing up in his house at random hours of the day.

Stiles mumbles incoherently under his breath as he stares intently at his computer screen. He has been at it for hours, but he’s convinced that he will be able to somehow complete all the work that he has missed during the last couple of months. In his defense it has been a crappy couple of months, every time the pack started to relax a new problem would pop up,usually causing them to trek around in the middle of the night in search of some magical plant that only sprouted at midnight. Deatons cures never made sense but they always worked.

Finally admitting defeat Stiles pushes himself away from his desk with a sigh, spinning around in his chair to find Derek sitting tensely on his bed.  _Again._

"What the hell dude! I have a door you know? That thing that people enter houses through. Not to be confused with my bedroom window."  Derek ignores his flailing and continues glaring silently.

 

"Please tell me you are at least going to say something this time."

To make the past couple of months even more confusing Derek had began doing  _this_. This, being him suddenly appearing in Stiles’ house, never giving any warning and usually never even saying anything. He would just show up; in his room, sometimes on the couch, always when Stiles was home alone. And he would do his normal glaring and then after a couple of minutes just leave. Stiles would try to talk to him about it when he saw him at pack meetings but Derek would ignore him or make sure that he wasn’t around when Stiles was.

He had tried to bring it up to Scott but gotten embarrassed last minute and chickened out, which made no sense, it wasn’t like he had anything to be embarrassed about. All he had gotten out of his best friend was that Derek seemed more tense lately, on edge, but they all just blamed it on the lack of sleep and increased activity in Beacon Hills.

"Come one dude, if you are going to keep up this whole stalker thing you at least have to tell me why." Stiles tried to maintain eye contact with Derek but after a few minutes he had to look away. After some awkward silence Stiles thought he heard him mumble something.

"What was that? I’m human remember, no special wolfy senses." Derek dropped his head and Stiles was afraid he was going to leave again without explaining himself.

"I said I don’t know why." Derek growled as if saying those words physically hurt him. Stiles was so shocked at actually hearing him talk that he just stared for a minute.

"You don’t know?" Stiles nearly shouted. Out of all the insane reasons that Stiles had come up with for why this was happening (not that he had been thinking about it, like every night before he went to sleep or anything) that had definitely not been one of them. Stiles stared at Derek with his mouth open, and it was like saying that small sentence opened the floodgates, before he could do anything Derek was talking.

"The first time it happened was the night Scott got hurt, after I dropped him off at home I knew I was too tense to sleep so I decided to go for a run. I didn’t have anywhere in mind but before I knew it I was standing in front of your house, and I couldn’t stop myself I had to come in. As soon as I was in here, your room, with all your stupid comic books and star war figurines I just instantly relaxed. I didn’t know what to tell you so I just left." Derek hasn’t looked up the entire time he talked and Stiles suddenly needs to see his eyes, needs to see that he is OK.

"Der, hey you don’t have to-"

"No let me finish" Derek looks up and their eyes meet, "I told myself it was just a fluke, no big deal. But then not even a week later I found myself here again, and just like the time before I was suddenly so relaxed, no tension, no stress. Happy. I didn’t have an explanation for it, I just knew that I couldn’t stay away. Soon I was here every night, sitting in your room while you were sleeping, and I know that sounds bad, I promise you it wasn’t. I  _fell asleep_  Stiles. Do you know how long it’s been since I have been able to sleep in the same room as another person? How long it’s been since I could even sleep through the entire night? And then you were trying to talk to me about it and I just freaked, I couldn’t think about it so I avoided you. But that isn’t working so here I am.”

Stiles sits motionless, his mind running in a thousand different directions. And as usually he can’t stop himself from saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"You watched me sleep! What’s next, you’re going to tell me you sparkle in the daytime?" The side of Derek’s mouth twitches, and Stiles considers it a victory. 

"Look it’s a lot to take in but I mean if it helps you relax. You, king of stress and unhappiness, then it, whatever it is, can’t completely be a bad thing right?" Stiles knows he should be upset, freaked out even. But all he can think is that  _he_  calms Derek down, makes him happy. A smile slowly spreads across his face.

"I have a theory actually, I think it’s your scent." Derek looks at him again as if measuring how he is going to react.

"You’re saying you get all calm and sleepy from smelling the old socks in my room. Dude, that’s wrong like so wrong." But on the inside Stiles is bursting with happiness, so much that he can’t stay still any longer, and he pushes himself out of his chair.

"For werewolves scents mean a lot more than they do to humans, its like your essence, who you are. And yours just seems to have this affect on me. You have this affect on me." 

Stiles nods, not trusting himself to talk but he has an idea. He walks over and sits beside Derek on his bed. 

"Go ahead sniff me." Derek looks at him in confusion but then seems to get it because he slowly lowers his head to Stiles’ neck and takes a deep breath. The reaction is instantaneous, Derek’s shoulders relax and he lets out a content little hum as he moves his face closer. So close that Stiles can feel his breath on his neck. As if he just realized what he was doing Derek quickly moves away, and sits up again. Stiles noticed that the tips of his ears are red and decides it is the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

"So I guess we proved your theory then." Stiles is surprised at just how unsteady his voice sounds. Derek nods, still not making eye contact clearly uncomfortable.

"Der don’t do that, I’m OK with this, more than OK really." Derek whips his head around and looks at him, this time they manage to keep eye contact for at least a couple of minutes before they have to look away. But Stiles managed to give an encouraging nod, which seemed to relax him. They sit together in a content silence for a while, until Stiles can’t help himself,

"You could even lick me if you wanted." He tried to stay dead pan but cant control the laughter at Derek’s shocked and slightly intrigued face.

"Idiot" He growls back, not unfondly. But Stiles feels his hand slowly reach over and grab his and smiles. It’s progress.


	4. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Stiles has a nerdgasm when he sees derek’s bookshelves

Derek is nervous. Which is a problem, because he doesn’t get nervous, in fact he prides himself on staying completely calm and collected. Apparently all this time his attackers should have skipped the physical beating and torture and just locked him in the room with a scrawny pale kid covered in freckles. Not that Stiles usually has this affect on him, under normal circumstances Derek is completely at ease with him. Calm even. But these aren’t normal circumstances.

Stiles is in his room. On his  _bed._ Laying down. Derek thought he was ready for this. They had done the whole making out thing in just about every other area of the house, and outside of the house, even in other peoples houses. But this was different. His room was private, everything he cared about was in this room. And now, so was Stiles. Stiles seemed to be picking up on his discomfort because he brings himself up into a sitting position.

"Soooo." He drawls out, making his lips into a little O. And Derek is instantly distracted, he knows those lips. Intimately. He can do this, it’s Stiles of course he should be in his room. Determined Derek begins walking towards the bed just as Stiles lets out a gasp.

"I-Is that the entire Spiderman comic book collection?" He gasps as he nearly falls of the bed in his haste to get to Derek’s bookcase. Stiles is running his hands reverently over the spines of the books. 

"Oh my God, Der this one is is mint condition." Stiles moans. He slowly makes his way through all of Derek’s books, which is a feat, gasping and exclaiming at every new discovery.

Derek can’t help but smile. This is definitely isn’t how he imagined this night going. Stiles is making the correct noises but certainly has way too much clothing on. But isn’t this what he loves about him? The fact that Stiles can get so caught up in something, completely devote his attention and block out everything around him. And when Derek is the center of all that attention it’s the best feeling in the world.

Deciding that there are worse ways to spend the night Derek walks over places a kiss on his boyfriend’s head and joins him on the ground in front of the bookcase. Stiles turns his glorious brown eyes to him for just a minute before returning his devotion to the books. It’s enough for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little short guys. I'll have a longer chapter up soon! Hope you guys liked it.


	5. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: I would really love to read a story where Stiles is looking for the perfect present for Derek and finds an old bookstore inside he finds a book that doesn't look like any thing special at first glance but the inscription inside that reads.For my beautiful wife Talia on the birth of our beautiful daughter Laura. I love you both forever.  
> Love always (am not sure of Derek dad's name so it's up to you really)

Stiles is officially freaking out. He has exactly 24 hours to find the perfect anniversary gift for Derek and he is no closer to figuring it out than he was a month ago. The thing is, Stiles is pretty sure he has already used up all the amazing gift ideas, on other anniversaries, or times when Stiles just felt the need to give his adorable boyfriend something to remind him how much he loved him. Which was a good thing,Derek loved getting gifts and depending on how creative Stiles was he was usually rewarded by Derek dragging him into their bedroom and reminding Stiles of his feelings in a very different way. Bur right now Stiles was wishing he had saved just one of those presents for this occasion, because he honestly had no clue what he was going to do. 

In a moment of desperation he had ducked into a little used bookstore hoping he might be able to find a book that Derek didn't already have, or didn't have multiple copies of at least. After a few minutes of walking morosely around the shop he had official given up and was now staring out of the shop window hoping for some sort of inspiration. He pictured his boyfriends face and couldn't help but smile, being able to call Derek his boyfriend still sent a thrill down his spine. Derek was his, and by some miracle from above he loved Stiles just as much as Stiles loved him. Right now he was probably sitting at their kitchen table working on the Sunday crossword puzzle (something he refused to admit to) his face scrunched in that adorable way that Stiles knew meant he was completely focused on something. Derek was waiting for him at home, and that thought was enough to brighten even his darkest mood. 

Stiles would just have to come up with something himself, maybe cancel work and they could just stay in bed all day and Stiles would make him breakfast in bed. With this plan in mind Stiles started towards the door, anxious to get home to his grumpy werewolf. As he put his hand on the doorknob he noticed a small box of books sitting by the door with a hand made label that said free. Figuring it couldn't hurt to look he squatted down and began rummaging through the books. Most where crappy paperbacks with their covers nearly falling off, there were a few that Stiles recognized from Derek's own collection but nothing special. Just as he was about to call it quits he noticed a hardback book with an intricate cover resting on the very bottom of the box, intrigued Stiles picked it up and flicked through the pages. It seemed to be some type of poetry book. It was clearly well made, each page covered in beautiful designs and it looked like the poems were even handwritten. Hoping to find the price he flipped to the front cover and nearly dropped the book as he read the inscription that was written there.

_For my beautiful wife Talia on the birth of our beautiful daughter Laura._

_I love you both forever._

_Love always_

 The name was blurred but that fact wasn't important, Stiles knew who wrote this inscription, who this book had once belonged to. Logically he knew that there were millions of people in the world and that there was the slim chance that another family had the same names, but at the same time Stiles knew,  _knew_ , that this book had belonged to Derek's mother given to her by his father. What were the chances that this book would be in this little rundown store on the exact day that Stiles was here, but after living in Beacon Hills Stiles was used to the unusual and unlikely. With growing excitement and shaking hands Stiles flipped to the back cover and felt his heart skip a bit. There in the middle of the last page was a childish scrawl that spelled out, Derek Hale. There were various scribbles all around it as if he had started and stopped over and over again until he got it right. A smile grew over his face as he thought of little Derek stubbornly writing his name over and over again until he got it right the thought was such a precious one, an innocent and happy Derek, that Stiles found him self hugging the book close to his chest.

Stiles nearly ran to the check out counter and his hands were shaking so badly that he had to recount his money three times before he finally got it right, he busted out of the bookstore feeling much more confident than when he had walked in. This was the perfect gift, Stiles hated that Derek had lost his family and being able to give him a little piece of that back was the greatest feeling in the world. Stiles nearly skipped the entire way home giddy with the knowledge of just how perfect this gift was going to be. He opened the door to their apartment and was greeted with silence, noticing a note on the counter he quickly went over and read it.

_Got called out, don't worry nothing serious your dad just wants me to file a report._

_I'll be home before you know it, can't wait to celebrate tomorrow with you._

_Love, you know who._

Stiles scoffed at the ending but couldn't help but smile at how adorable they were. As much as he wanted Derek to be home with him at least this gave him time to wrap up the gift. The wrapping turned into quite an ordeal leaving Stiles with tape stuck to his cheek and his hair wild from him running his hands through it in frustration, but in the end he was pretty proud of how it looked. He made himself a sandwich and put another in the fridge for Derek, knowing that there was not point in waiting up Stiles dragged himself to bed falling asleep much faster than he thought he would.

He woke up to the familiar sound of Derek breathing deeply into his ear and two heavy arms wrapped around him. He smiled contentedly and snuggled in closer to the embrace.

"Morning" Derek growled,his voice was still rough from sleep and Stiles found that absolutely adorable.

"Good morning,and happy anniversary. Have I mentioned how good you look in the morning?" Stiles asked as he placed a quick kiss on his forehead. Derek let out a laugh and stretched, a sure sign that he was getting ready to get out of bed.

"No wait! I want to give you your present in bed." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows because he knew that would be Derek's immediate thought. But before Derek could reach him and drag him back in bed Stiles rolled and quickly righted himself before falling on his face, blushing at his usual clumsiness. He walked to their dresser and got the gift from where he had hidden it. Suddenly feeling shy he climbed back on the bed and handed the gift over without meeting his eyes. He heard the ripping of the wrapping paper and peeked up from his eyelashes to see Derek's expression. At first he looked a bit puzzled, flipping the book over and running his hands over the cover.

"It's the strangest thing, I think I-" Derek started looking even more confused.

"Read the inside page Der." Stiles interrupted, moving closer towards him so that their knees were touching. Derek opened the book open and froze, his green eyes darted back forth over the page. He reached out and grabbed Stiles' hand,gripping it tightly he began to flip through the pages, Stiles saw that his hand was shaking as ran it through his sleep mussed hair and across his mouth.Stiles longed to reach out and touch his face, feel the roughness of his beard against his skin but he knew Derek needed to process this so he held himself back. When Derek reached the back cover of the book he let out a breath, his face clearly conveying how shocked he was. But he still hadn't said anything, suddenly nervous that he had done something wrong Stiles began to babble. 

"I didn't know what to get you and then I was in this store, you know the one with the little old lady that tries to give you books, and then I just found that in this box and I knew, I knew that you had to have it back, but if you don't like it or if you want something else I can-"

Suddenly Derek is on top of him, pushing him back on the bed, placing frantic kisses all over his face. His hands are still shaking as they grab his face holding his gaze as he kisses him again this time with more care, deeper, making Stiles forget where he is and what he was doing. All he knows is Derek, the smell of him, the feel of his beard grazing against his cheek, his frantic breathing. He distantly realizes that there is something wet on his face, and he forces himself to break away from the kiss, to look at Derek's face. There are tears. Derek is silently crying as he tries to place more kisses on Stiles' face, fine tremors are running through his body and Stiles forces himself to sit up, to move away from the embrace.

"Der hey talk to me, it's OK. I'm here." Stiles runs his hands over Derek's face, wiping away the tears that are gathering in his eyes, he leans forward and kisses one that he had missed. Derek lets out a shuddering breath and grabs onto Stiles bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you Stiles. You-you have no idea what this means to me, what you mean to me." He breaks off again his voice shaking, burying his face into Stiles shoulder, placing more kisses there. Stiles reaches up and runs his hands through Derek's hair down his back, making soothing noise. They stayed like that a long time,until Derek's breathing was back to normal and his hands were no longer shaking, he slowly pulled himself out of the embrace and rested his forehead against Stiles', his eyes shining with emotion.

"I love you Stiles, for a thousand reasons, but especially for what you just did for me, what you have given back to me."

"What did I give you?" Stiles asks quietly, afraid that if he spoke too loudly the moment would be gone.

"You gave me you Stiles, a family, love. Things that I thought I had lost forever." He reached out and cupped his face, bringing him in for another kiss this one full of emotion and love, showing Stiles just how Derek felt.

"I love you too Der, always. But I have to say, it's gonna be pretty hard to beat that present so you better be prepared." Derek let out a deep laugh, the one that Stiles loved so much and Stiles was once again laying under Derek looking up at the man that he loved. And this time when Derek leaned down to kiss him Stiles didn't stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting feedback from you guys! Please feel free to send me some ideas of things you would like to see.


	6. Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Stiles just wants to be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a little less Sterek and a little more Stiles but I figured you guys would still enjoy seeing it!

It had been days, weeks. He had lost count, days blurring together in a mass of pain and panic. Stiles lays in his bed staring up at his ceiling with dead eyes, searching for some answer that wont be found there. His hands lay at his sides moving in jerky tremors, nails chewed down to the quick, dried blood around the edges.He hadn’t always been like this, if he tried hard enough he could remember how it felt to laugh; the joy bubbling up from within him, light filling his eyes. He could remember being able to leave his room without falling to the ground in panic, having the overwhelming need to get up on shaky knees and tumbling back into his room, his safe haven.

Could he really have been leading a normal life just months ago? Or at least as normal as life could be in Beacon Hills. He had been happy, content, dealing with all the shit life threw at him. Stiles had always been an anxious person never able to stay still, not understanding how everyone could stay calm when there was just  _so_  much that could go wrong. But he had been dealing, he had come to terms with the all the supernatural possibilities that could jump out at any minute in his town. He wasn’t alone, he had friends real friends, the kind that most people aren’t lucky enough to claim. Together they had been OK, better than OK even. And then suddenly, he wasn’t.

 Looking back he searched for some trigger. Something that had changed, something that could have caused this. Something that could have transformed Stiles from a normal kid into  _this,_ sobbing, shaking, thing that he had become. But there was nothing, it was as if Stiles had woken up one morning and everything had hit him at once. All the terror and guilt, the pain and panic. It covered him, drowning him, leaving him trembling on his bed sobbing into his pillow, fingers pulling desperately at his hair.

At first his friends had come around, Scott’s familiar face speaking reassuring words, Lydia gently rubbing his back as the sobs got stronger. Even Derek pacing in his room, glancing at Stiles and looking away as if the sight  physically hurt him. Soon they all realized that them being there somehow made it all worse, so they stayed away. Calls and texts went unanswered, they resorted to keeping in contact with his dad.

So here Stiles was. Alone in his room, shaking, with the now all too familiar realization that a panic attack is coming on. He lets out a whimper, too exhausted to even attempt the breathing exercises that used to work but are now useless. He is so tired. Sick and tired of this feeling, this helplessness. He wants his life back, wants everything back. With determination that he hasn’t felt in months he pushes himself up into a sitting position. No more.

He is done with the fear and the panic. Stiles has been up against monsters that even the darkest mind couldn’t imagine, he has been beaten and tortured, seen people he loved die in front of his eyes,and he had survived that. This thing, this fear, it was nothing. He could beat this, would beat this. Stiles stands up, shaking legs be damned. Forces himself to cross his room, to place his hand on the doorknob and turn, ignoring the burning in his gut, the shallowness of his breathing. Stiles opens the door.

And there in front of him is Derek. And Scott, Lydia, his dad. Too focused to question their appearance he continues his scuffling walk until he is clear of the doorway. His friends stay silent, all eyes on him.  He had done it.They have been waiting for him he realizes. They knew he would do this, would beat this. He looks at each of their faces, shining with pride and love, beaming at him and silently giving him their support. Scott is nearly bouncing out of his skin, Lydia has a suspicious sheen in her eyes, and Derek, Derek is looking at Stiles with an emotion he can’t quite place. One that he wouldn’t mind seeing more of.His father reaches out with tears in his eyes and puts his hand on his shoulder. And Stiles, broken, defeated Stiles looks up at them and smiles. He had won. It would be a long difficult battle, but in the end he knew, this was a victory.


	7. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally allows Derek over for dinner with him and the Sheriff.

This was a mistake. Stiles knew it was a mistake, which was why he had been holding off this stupid introductory dinner for as long as possible. Derek was his boyfriend, an idea that still sent chills down his spine, there was no need for an obligatory dinner. Specifically no need for his father to be anywhere near Derek. Yet here he was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, clothing strewn about, once neatly gelled hair now mussed from nervous hands running through them. In t-minus 10 minutes Derek Hale would be in his house, meeting his father. His breath hitched. They had been dating for months now, he no longer felt the overwhelming panic he used to get just from being near Derek, in fact he was more comfortable with him than almost any one else. But the idea of Derek, _his_ Derek, meeting his father was one that made the all too familiar panic rise up in his chest. There was just  _so_ much that could go wrong. Derek would be his usual brooding self and his dad would take that as being rude, his dad would interrogate him with years worth of experience in cracking hardened criminals, there were just too many possibilities that ended up with someone being dead. The doorbell rang.

Stiles gulped, tried to pull himself together, smoothing down the buttoned shirt that had taken him nearly an hour to pick out and marched himself downstairs to answer the door. And there was Derek. Eyes looking down on him fondly a color that he still hadn't determined, stubble making his jawline even more defined, dark hair perfectly messed up. Stiles heart rate kicked up and Derek's smile grew,showing just how much he loved that he still had this affect on him. He watched in fascination as Derek took a deep breath in and visibly relaxed, Stiles knew by now just how much his scent affected Derek.

"It's not too late to turn and run." Stiles finally spit out, hating himself for how breathless he sounded.

Derek simply smiled some more, shook his head and pushed past Stiles and into his house. Before he could try to intervene Stiles' dad walked into the room, his dark  eyes taking in Derek and how close Stiles was standing next to him.

"So you're the one huh?" John's eyes stayed on Derek, and a lesser man would have given in, but not Derek he stood tall and kept on smiling.

"I suppose I am sir." John gave a little nod and turned around to lead them towards the kitchen. Cooking wasn't a Stilinski skill but his dad had manged to pull together something that looked edible, and Stiles knew from personal experience that Derek would eat anything. Literally anything. Before he could block the mental image Stiles saw Derek in between his legs,Stiles' hands running through his dark hair when Derek let out a muffled moan.

During his daydream they must have gotten seated because he found himself sitting down at the table, looking across at Derek who was watching him with a curious light in his eyes. A blush spread on Stiles' cheeks and he looked down trying to avoid eye contact. John cleared his throat making both of the boys look in his direction.

"Stiles tells me that you are looking at some of the same colleges that he is?" He posed it as a question, and Stiles felt like melting down into the floor the interrogation had started.

"Yes sir, I'm hoping to get into a few of them. Where ever he goes I go." Derek looked over fondly and Stiles felt himself blushing all over again.

"So this is that serious?" John looked faintly alarmed yet unsurprised at the same time. Stiles was too focused on hearing Derek's response to care what his father was doing.

"Well I certainly think so." Derek gave Stiles his favorite smile, the one where his teeth shown and his dimples made an appearance. And Stiles beamed back, an automatic reaction whenever he saw Derek happy. Looking over at his father he saw that his eyes had softened as he looked between the two of them. Stiles had always known that Derek was the one for him. No question about it. The way he felt around him ,open and free, happy. There was no one else that had ever made him feel that way. Derek was  _his_  and there was no way he was ever letting go. 

There was a few moment of comfortable silence as they all dug into the food, Stiles watched Derek take a gulp of water, his eyes focused on the movement of his throat. He saw himself wrapped around him biting down on that long stretch of skin, Derek's fingers digging into his hips as he pulled them closer together. Stiles let out a deep breath, trying to cool himself down. When he looked up Derek's eyes had darkened, a look that Stiles knew well. He felt his heartbeat quicken, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Derek's eyes watched the movement hungrily and his grip on the table tightened. This was what they were good at. The physical part of their relationship had come naturally to the both of them, and they had gotten better at holding back. The first couple of months had been a blur of hurried hand jobs and unsteady fucking in whatever darkened closet that they could find. But there were still moments, like this one, where they found themselves resorting back to that basic instinct. 

"Uh-Dad I need to get Derek's help on this homework real quick before he leaves."

His dad started to protest but before he could Stiles had grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him up the stairs towards his room. He opened the door and they tumbled in, Stiles pushing Derek back against the wall his breathing uneven and heavy. The first kiss was wild,  a mash of teeth and skin that left them both dizzy and shaking. But then they slowed down Derek nudged Stiles' lips open gently nibbling on the bottom lip while his hands came up and braced themselves on Stiles' hips. He let out a moan, leaning into the touch, breaking away from the kiss so he could run his hands under Derek's shirt, shivering from all the open skin. Derek pushed his face into his neck, breathing in and letting out a rumbling growl that made Stiles so hard he had to bite back a moan. Derek placed tender kisses down his neck, then deliberately bit down hard leaving a mark like he always did. Stiles knees buckled and Derek's hold on him tightened they both broke away and stared at each other. Lips pink and swollen, red marks from where Derek's beard had scraped Stiles milky skin.

"As much as I want this, want you, this might not be the best time." Derek's voice was deep and rough, letting Stiles know just how on board with this plan he was.

"I think this is a great time, the best time actually." Stiles worked his hand back under Derek's shirt then slowly drug it down, lower on his stomach until he could reach a hand down into his pants. Derek closed his eyes, head leaning back against the wall. Stiles smiled, loving that he could have this kind of affect on him. Just as Stiles began to move his hand he heard the familiar stomping of his father coming up the steps.

"Shit" Derek whispers harshly, jumping away from Stiles and reaching in his pants to readjust himself. Stiles ran a hand over his face, hoping that they didn't look too obvious. That dream was crushed when his dad walked into the room and looked between them suspiciously. Derek bowed his head and Stiles felt another blush come over his face.

"Why don't you boys head back downstairs, we didn't even get to dessert yet." Stiles looked over at Derek and bit back a chuckle. His dad shook his head and began back downstairs, Stiles followed with Derek close behind him. He leaned in breathing on Stiles' neck making him shiver as he said "Tonight when I sneak back in I promise you, I can blow this dessert out of the water." He nipped Stiles neck and then walked ahead of him looking back smugly, knowing just what kind of affect he had. Stiles sighed, all in all it could have gone worse, at least no one was dead. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty new to this so all feedback is appreciated! And please feel free to comment some more one shots that you guys would like to see me write.


	8. 8675-309

“Shit.” Derek is bleeding, hungry, and way too tired to face the hoard of pixies that are currently hovering in front of him. It’s been a week to end all weeks. He has cuts on top of cuts, and smells like he lives in a swamp. And as much as it hurts his ego, there is a slim, very slim, chance that he doesn’t have enough energy to make it through this fight.

Unconsciously his hand falls into the pocket of his ripped and tarnished jeans and fingers the rumpled piece of paper that is always there. Its crumpled and worn down, and might have been run through the washer once, but the number is still readable. He’s never had to use this number, and hoped he wouldn’t ever resort to this but he honestly is just so so tired. Quickly before he can change his mind he angrily takes out his phone and punches in the number. The ringing seems to agitate the pixies and they begin to swarm closer to his face, just as he is about to retaliate the a voice answers the phone.

“Stiles Stilinski here, solver of all problems, especially the magic kind. What can I do for you?

The warm voice seems to come out of the phone and lay a comforting blanket around Derek, and in the back of his mind he is shocked at just how young this guy sounds. Everyone is his community knows this number, its passed around from pack to pack, to all supernatural creatures. When your problems get too big to handle this is who you call, and apparently they get solved.

“Umm- I have a situation.” Derek manages to growl out,surprised at just how flustered he sounds.

“That’s usually the case when I get called. Derek Hale, I was wondering when you would lower yourself to my level.” And with a small puff of smoke, that Derek swears smelled like cotton candy, the swarm of pixies disappears. In front of his eyes.

“Did you just- How did you even know where I was?” The only answer he gets is a surprisingly attractive laugh before the line goes dead.

~~

“Dammit.” This is what his life has become. All he wanted to do today was the Sunday crossword puzzle, maybe make a little tea. That’s it. Instead he is standing in the middle of some damp basement that smells like it hasn’t seen a bottle of Pine Sol since before Derek was born. And that would be bad enough, the fact that he is trudging through muck in his favorite pair of boots should have been enough punishment, but no on top of that he is surrounded by a pack of crazed wolves. One of them snarls out another insult that isn’t worth Derek’s time or concern, and he makes a decision.

Before the wolves can react Derek has his phone pressed up to his ear as he turns in a circle keeping an eye on the ones behind him.

“Well, well, well. Twice in once month. I feel like you are taking advantage of me, at the very least you owe me dinner.” Stiles drawls. Before he can stop it Derek finds himself smiling, which is absurd considering his current predicament.

“My life isn’t usually this…exciting.” Derek replies, just as one of the wolves dives forward. He only has a second to react, dropping the phone he throws his hand forward, claws extended, and wraps it around the mans neck. The rest of the pack swarms, and his stomach clenches with dread;there are too many. As he turns to block a blow to his head, a flash blinds the room surrounding Derek with the smell of sugar.

When his eyes finally clear it’s just in time to see a lanky young man take down the last wolf with what looks like a swarm of purple sparkles. 

“That was fun.” The man looks over at Derek, his eyes blazing with excitement and Derek finds himself speechless. He is beautiful, the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Upturned nose, lush pink lips, his dark hair is ruffled adorably, and Derek finds himself tracing over the moles that cover his face wishing he could touch every single one.

“Yeah.” Derek murmur quietly, realizing that he is still staring at the man’s lips he determinedly makes eye contact, which honestly isn’t much better.

“I’m Stiles, in case you hadn’t figured that out.” He wets his lips and Derek curls his claws into his palms to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing him. Stiles smirks, looking up at Derek with golden eyes under eyelashes that could actually be the death of him. He unconsciously takes a step closer and breathes in deeply.

“You smell sweet.” He growls, and is pleased to see a pink flush cover his cheeks. Stiles scratches the back of his neck nervously and smiles.

“Yeah umm my magic gives off a smell, no ones ever said it was sweet before though.” Derek’s eyes widen as he sees sparkles fall from Stiles’ lanky fingers, and God his hands.

“S-sorry, that happens sometimes, when I’m you know… happy.” Stiles’ voice cracks and Derek makes a note that he wants to hear that more often. And then what he said actually registers, and he finds that he is the one blushing.

“Oh.” He says quietly, suddenly not able to look at him directly, from the corner of his eye he sees Stiles move a little closer.

“I wasn’t kidding before you know.” This time more of the confidence that he had heard in the first phone call was back in his voice.

“Kidding about what?” Derek asks, looking up in genuine confusion.

“Dinner. I think we can both agree that you owe me.” This is said with a smile and once again Derek finds himself smiling in return, and before he can rethink it he nods in agreement.

“Yeah dinner. I think I could do that.” The looks Stiles gives him causes a tremor to run up his spine and the glint in Stiles’ eyes deepens.

“Good. I’m busy tonight, but you can always, you know, call me.” And with a wink Stiles disappears just as fast as he came, leaving behind the smell of warm sugar and big smile on Derek’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been MIA, college kicked my butt this semester. But I am back in action and will be posting more regularly. As always please leave me comments/concerns and any requests. I love hearing what you all think. And I'm on Tumblr so come talk: http://amber-ships.tumblr.com/


	9. Sweet Melody

Stiles is never still. Even in his sleep his limbs jump and jerk, eyelids fluttering, mouth opening and closing. He is a walking, talking, accident; nothing is safe. He has been injured simply by walking down the street, or from one of his overly imaginative ideas on where he and Derek should hook up. But when Stiles sings, when he performs; he is still. 

Eyes shut, those hands moving gracefully up and down the guitar. Gracefully, a word that is never paired with him. It’s like he channels all that energy, all that life, into his music. And it shows. Hearing Stiles sing, watching him up on stage is an enlightening experience. Derek could happily spend the rest of his life locked in the bedroom listening to Stiles croon, casually producing melodies with the guitar he never seems to be far from. Music is as much a part of Stiles’ life as Derek is, so it only makes sense, that he- that they, would take the next step in this way. With Stiles on stage and Derek nervously pacing back in forth through the crowd, his hand running over and over the little box in his pocket as if reassuring himself that it is still there. Stiles chats casually with the crew, laughing reassuringly, he searches through the crowd like he does every show, searching for Derek. Their eyes meet and Derek overcomes his nerves long enough to give his boyfriend a smile and a nod, reassuring him that he was here with him and would be here the entire time. And that’s all it takes, Stiles begins to sing and Derek takes a determined step towards the stage.

And stops. He can’t do this, what if it’s all wrong? What if Stiles has some idea planned out in his head of how he wants the proposal to happen. What if he wants roses and chocolate covered strawberries, or a nice dinner and a big speech. Sweat breaks out on Derek’s forehead. He is a private person, he can’t do this-this big gesture. What was he thinking? That he could just jump on stage and execute some perfect proposal. He turns around and resigns himself to finding a terrible seat in the back of the room. Stiles’ voice surrounds him, the richness of it as familiar to him as his own, and he remembers the first time he ever heard that sound.

“ _You sing?”_   _Derek looked incredulously at Stiles, who is currently laying on his bed shirtless. He gets distracted tracing his eyes over the moles that cover his body. What is it about this boy, he just had him but his body begs him to take more._

_Stiles looks up at him with a smirk that is becoming all too familiar to Derek. This thing, relationship, is fairly new. But Derek is finding himself far more invested than he ever thought possible. If Stiles wasn’t so damn good looking. Golden eyes that turn dark when Derek kisses him just the right way, dark hair that always looks messy, even the stupid upturned nose turns Derek on. But that’s not it, Derek has seen plenty of good looking people, but this feeling-this fluttering in his stomach whenever he is around Stiles, that is definitely something new._

_“Yeah, I mean it’s not a big deal, just something that helps me calm down.” Stiles turns his eyes down, his cheeks pink, and Derek realizes that this is a big deal. Stiles is opening himself up to him and is waiting to be rejected. He reaches over and takes the boys hand, the hand he has come to love so much.  
_

_“Alright well lets hear it.” Stiles flicks his head up, eyes clearly conveying his surprise and a smile breaks over his face. He jumps of the bed in the jerky way he does all his movements and grabs a guitar from his closet. He rushes back to the bed, positioning himself so that his leg is pressed tightly against Derek’s. He expects some nervous rambling, or random tapping of his foot but instead Stiles starts strumming the guitar, closes his eyes and sings.  
_

_Derek’s breath hitches, he freezes. Stiles is always beautiful, but right now in this moment he is_ radiant _. The words swarm around Derek, a beautiful melody that he is too dazed to really hear. All he can hear is Stiles, this song, this music is the essence of Stiles, everything that Derek loves. And he does love, he realizes. He loves his boy, this maddening, irritating boy. The song comes to an end and Stiles s breathing heavily, like it took some physical effort to do this. Like he just bared his soul. They sit in silence for a moment, both too afraid to break this feeling that had enveloped them both._

_“Stiles” Derek growled, ripping the guitar from his hands, placing it in the floor.  He lifts the boys face up, making sure he was looking straight at him.  
_

_“I think I might be in love with you.” Those golden eyes widened, lashes fluttering in a way that made it almost impossible from Derek to restrain himself from kissing him. Stiles gulped and then smiles, a blinding smile, one that Derek vowed he would see again.  
_

_“You think? I guess I’ll just have to sing a little while longer.”  
_

Derek turns back towards the stage, a lump in his throat. Memories rip through him. Stiles singing to him when he is sick, writing down lines on the back of napkins or when he couldn’t find something writing it on Derek, all the songs that will hold a place in Derek’s heart because they remind him of Stiles, Stiles singing a lullaby to Scott’s little girl, humming in the shower every morning. He loves him, unconditionally, forever. Stiles is his, and in that moment he needed the entire world to know.

Before he knew it he was striding towards the stage, no hesitation in his movements. Without pausing he pushes himself on the stage, Stiles looks up and stutters on the line he was singing, eyes conveying his confusion. Derek moves forward, closer, until there is no space between him and the man he loves. He drops on one knee and hears the murmur of excitement run through the crowd behind him. But it’s all white noise, all there is in this moment is him and Stiles and that’s all there needs to be.

“Look you know I’m not good at this kind of thing, So if I screw up, just remember all the things I’ve done right in the past.” Derek’s nerves are back and he almost drops the box when he brings it out in front of him. Stiles eyes never leave his, and Derek see’s that his hands are trembling around the neck of the guitar so he takes one into his hand and squeezes.

“I love you. I know for a fact that I love you with every fiber of my being. And this-this ring, this moment is just solidifying that. I don’t need this to know you are mine, to know that I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you when you are sick, when you have crazy ideas at 2 in the morning,when you laugh loudly and cry silently, I want to be there for every moment.” 

He pauses and takes a breath, looking up at Stiles to see that there are tears forming in his eyes, he wipes them away with his finger and then continues on.

“My life has become infinitely more bearable now that you are in it, and I can’t imagine going a day without you in it. I want to help you with your music, to cook you food, hold onto you at night when you need me to. I want to always be that person you search for in the crowd. Forever.” 

Stiles lets out a whimper and Derek realizes that he is the one crying now. Realizing that there is only one thing left to say his nerves surround him full force.

“S-so if you are interested in that, in this life with me. Would you please marry me?” 

Derek looks down, afraid to see the reaction in Stiles’ eyes. What if it was too much, not enough? The silence is killing him.

“Yes”

Derek darts his head up, joy starting to bubble over in his chest. The plain silver band is resting in its box, Derek knew simple would work, would be best for them. He freezes content with just looking into his eyes, knowing that without a doubt Stiles is  _his_.

“Come on big guy, you better out a ring on it.” Stiles smirks, that smirk he loves so much as tears still run down his cheeks. And Derek can’t contain the laughter that bubbles out from him, it stretches across the room loud and pure,and the people cheer. Through his tears he manages to put the ring on Stiles finger, on that hand he love so much. Stiles looks down at his hand with pure joy, before darting out of his seat, and grabbing Derek’s face. Speaking words in between each kiss he presses onto his face.

“God that was perfect-”. “I love you do damn much”

The show was ended a bit early that night, but in the end no one seemed to really care. Especially not a certain couple who  now had the rest of their lives to make beautiful music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt fill. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
